We found love
by amerrickanl0ve
Summary: Ed Sheeran Fanfic (may get mature, undecided)
1. Chapter 1

For a little summer fun, my best friend Jade and I decided to go exploring Europe. We've always wanted to travel the world, and after this semester we had some extra funds. We decided to start off in England, a place we'd always wanted to go. Jade went in the 10th grade on a school trip, that I was too sick to go on, so she already knew her way around and places to visit. We had landed, napped, and got ready for our day. By this time it was about 6 P.M. in London. We were starving so we decided to go to a little pub for dinner and some drinks. We started out the night with a Jager bomb...my personal favorite. "Here's to a new adventure!" Jade said. As we clunk our glasses together, I noticed a tall, red-headed man walk through the door. He was a bit chubby, he had a nice ginger beard, a smile that could light up a room, and his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a button up flannel shirt, baggy jeans, and red shoes. I haven't seen a man that beautiful in ages.

"Ayyy Ed! Where have ya been mate? We've missed ya!" The bartender said, addressing him like he was a regular. "Waddup, Scotty! I've been around, the states mostly. But i'm home for a bit. I've missed you lads too. The states don't have pubs like this," the beautiful ginger responded. His voice was just as dreamy as the rest of him. He slightly turned his head, the light caught his piercing blue eyes, making me lose my breath. "Oh no, not already!" Jade said. I snapped out of my day dream, "I was just admiring the culture," I said with a light hearted laugh. We stayed at the pub for a few hours, drinking away. I went up to the bar, where Ed, the ginger, was still sitting. I was a bit wasted at this point. I was waiting to order some shots. "Hello," he said, with a shy smile. "Hi," I replied back with a school-girl giggle. "Oh! You're american! How're ya likin' it here?" He asked, excitedly. "I've been here for about 7 hours, and i'm loving it so far. The view I've had from my table hasn't been that bad either," I said, talking about him. Oblivious, he said, "Oh yes, London is quite a looker in the evening light, innit?" Scotty, the bartender, laughed, "I think she was talking about you, mate." Ed's face turned right, "Oh christ, thank you!" I laughed, "you're welcome, I'm Kelsey," I said. He smiled, "I'm Ed...Ed Sheeran." The name sounded familiar, but it wasn't ringing a bell. "Nice to meet you, Ed," I said, grabbing my shots from the counter and walking back to the table.

He kept looking over at our table, trying not to be noticeable, but I noticed. "Are you going to play us a little tune, Teddy boy?" Scotty asked him. He smiled, "yeah, sure." Ed walked over to a stand near our table, and started strumming on a guitar. He seemed to be getting lost in the music his fingers were playing. I walked up to the bar to get more shots, as I was waiting, I watched Ed play. "Amazing, innit? Lad's a prodigy," Scotty said, sliding me the drinks. "It is. He's really good," I said back, looking for more information. "hey, Teddy, play the girl a song," Scotty yelled out. Ed and I both blushed. "Sure, anything specific?" He asked. I smiled, "no, whatever you'd like to play." He smiled, "Cool, I call this song wake me up." He started singing, his voice was that of an angel. I swear I was in heaven. I was now sitting back at the table with Jade. "You're really good," I said as he ended. He replied with a gentle smile, "thank you."

I was in a daze, he was so beautiful. I looked at the time, it was about 3 A.M. Jade was practically falling asleep at the table. I paid the tab, "Nice to meet you," I said to Scotty and Ed. "You too," Ed said, with a lingering smile.

...

I woke up at about 9 A.M. the next morning. Jade was still dead asleep. I decided to walk down to a cafe, to get some breakfast. I found one down the street from the hotel, I sat with some Tea and a bagel. I then noticed a familiar face walking toward me, with a smile. It was Ed. "Hey, Kelsey, right?" He said smiling, in his thick british accent. "Yes! Hi!" I said, probably too enthusiastically. "Where's your mate?" He asked. "Ah, she's still sleeping. I'm an early waker. Figured I'd start my day," I replied. "Mind if I join ya?" He asked. "Sure, be my guest," I said with a smile.

"So, where in the states are you from?" He asked. "We're from New York," I explained. "That's one of my favorite places to visit, I tend to travel a lot," he said back, with a smile never fading from his lips. "That's nice, that's the goal for me someday. However, that won't happen until after I finish college," I explained, probably too quickly. He seemed intrigued, "What are you going to Uni for?" "I want to be a counselor. I want to help people," I explained. He smiled, "That's kind of what I do...just through music." "You are a musician for a living?" I asked, curiously. "Yep, been touring since I was 16 years old. I just got back from the states. I just released my first single to the states, and it's doing quite well. Doing some gigs around here, taking some time off," He explained. No wonder why he caught my attention. I've always had a thing for musicians.

"That's awesome, are you in a band or is it just you?" I asked. "Just me and my guitar," he said, proudly. I smiled, "You're going to be big some day." He smiled, true and proudly, "Ya think so?" I let out a little giggle, "I do, I really do." His phone then started to vibrate, "Excuse me for a moment, it's my manager." He got up from the table to take his call. After about five minutes he came back, "Sorry about that. I have a gig tonight, my manager wanted to make sure I didn't forget. It's at the pub, about 8 P.M. Love to see ya there." I smiled, "Yeah, as long as jade's down, we'll be there." I said. He smiled, largely, "Awesome, I'll see ya then?" I smiled back, "See ya then." Then I got up from the table and walked back to my hotel.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jade yelled as I walked in the door. "I went to get breakfast, I ran into Ed," I explained. "The ginger from the pub?!" She asked, excitedly. "Yes, he is playing a show tonight. He wants us to come," I said. She smiled, "WE ARE GOING. I DON'T CARE. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MAKE GINGER BABIES." I laughed, "Okay, great, if you think so."

We got ready and walked around, shopped for a bit. Then we went back to the hotel at about 630 to get ready for the gig. I decided to wear a floral print dress, and some white sandals. It wasn't necessarily a clubbing outfit, but it was good enough. I threw up some lipstick, and touched up the rest of my make up and hair. Jade took a lot longer to get ready, she was determined to find someone to have sex with...that was her goal on this trip. Whatever floats her boat though.

We walked into the pub, and as soon as I opened the door, Ed came flying off his stool. "You made it!" He said, going in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, taking in his scent of cologne, and alcohol. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked. "That would be lovely," I replied. "What will it be, sweetie?" Scotty asked. "A jager bomb, please," I replied. Ed's eyes widen, "I don't know what I'm getting myself into, do I?" He asked. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by this, but Jade nudged me with her elbow. We all threw back our drinks, then Ed went up to play.

He played a song called, "You need me, I don't need you," and I was completely mesmerized. He was so incredibly talented. The pub was packed with teenagers. He played for about two hours, joking between songs. Then he took some pictures with some of the people that had came out to the show. He finally made his way over to me, "Did ya have fun?" He asked. I smiled, "Yes, you're truly incredible." Jade was wasted, she could barely even talk. "Is she alright?" he asked, concerned. I laughed, "Yeah, she just had a bit too much to drink." He looked at the clock, "Do you guys need to get going? I could walk you." I smiled, "Sure, that would be lovely."

We walked back to the hotel, just focusing on Jade getting to bed safely. Ed waited, as I tucked her in. "Want to go for a walk?" He whispered. I looked at Jade, already fast asleep. "Sure, why not?" I said.

We were walking down the brightly lit streets of London, his hands in his pockets. I took everything in. "It's beautiful, innit?" I smiled, "It really is. I've always dreamed of visiting, I never thought I'd actually be able to." "Is it all you dreamed of?" He asked, seriously. "It's so much more," I said, with a large grin, from ear to ear. "Good," he replied. We walked around, talking about every aspect of life for about two hours. Then we decided I should probably be getting back to my hotel. "Can I see you again?" He asked, as we arrived at the front of my building. "Yes, I'll be in London for two more days, then we will be moving to Ireland for a few," I explained. He looked bummed, "Dinner tomorrow night? Just you and I?" He asked. I smiled, "I'd love to." His face lit up, "I'll pick you up around 8." We then exchanged phone numbers. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Goodnight, Kelsey." I smiled, "Goodnight, Ed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when we woke up, I told Jade about my plans that night with Ed. She seemed more excited than I was. We spent the day shopping and getting me ready for my date. "Does he have any hot friends?" Jade asked, jokingly. As she said this I got a text from Ed,

_Ed: Hey Kelsey, are we still on for tonight? :)_

_Me: Yes :)! _

_Ed: Would you rather stay in or go out? :)_

_Me: Let's stay in!_

_Ed: Perfect. :) What's Jade going to do?_

_Me: Idk, lol. She's on the prowl_

_Ed: My cousin Murray is free if she wants to hang, he thinks she's really cute._

_Me: She said she's down, meet her at the pub at 8._

_Ed: Alright, I'll see you at 8, beautiful. :) Can't wait._

_Me; See you then :)_

I don't think I've ever been this excited for a date. From what I could tell so far, he was perfection. He was funny, good looking, talented, humble, what more could I ask for?

The day moved by quickly. Before I knew it, there was a knock on my hotel room door. I grabbed my purse, and opened it. "Hello!" I said, with a smile, kissing Ed's cheek. "Hello," he said back, sharing the same grin. He took my hand, and we walked about three blocks to his flat. We decided to order some pizza and watch some movies. We were watching The boondock saints, as my head rest on his shoulder. He had his arm around me, I was nestled in tightly. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!" I said, excitedly when the three men sat around the table, talking. The cat was splattered on the wall, and I laughed. He smiled at me, "you're a little bit twisted, did you know that?" I laughed, "just a little." He kissed my forehead, "I mean that in the best way." Every time he lips brushed my face, it sent shivers down my spine. Was it too soon to kiss his lips? I looked up at him with a smile. His eyes glanced to my lips, and he went in for it.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. He slowly kissed me, sending electricity throughout my whole body. "Do you have to leave London?" He asked. I frowned, "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't budget in time to fall in love with a stranger," I said, jokingly, but serious. He let out a little giggle, "I wish you had." He continued to kiss me, I let him lips gently explore my neck. I'm sure this was wrong, but it felt right. I could get drunk off his kisses, so gentle and sweet. With him, hours felt like minutes. Before we knew it, we had kissed ourselves into the next morning. It was almost 4 AM. "I better be going," I said softly. He frowned, "Promise me you'll come to my show tonight? For your last night here." I kissed him, "I promise. I will be there." I untangled myself from him, he walked me to my hotel. When we arrived, he put his arms around me, wrapping me into a tight hug. His arms were so comfortable, a place I'd like to get used to. He kissed me hard, to make it last. "I'll see you tonight," he said. I smiled at him, trying to fight the tiredness I was now feeling, "I'll see you tonight." We let go of hands, and I disappeared into the building.

Truth was, I didn't want to leave London. I never knew I was going to meet such an amazing man while I was here. I didn't want to leave him. What if we never saw each other again? Well, I guess if that happens, it wasn't meant to be. Everything that's meant to be will work out perfectly.

...

I dreaded the end of today...saying goodbye to Ed. I think Jade was dreading it too, she really hit it off with Murray. The both like beer and sex to the same extent. The day seemed to fly by, which was not a good thing. We headed to the pub for Ed's show. He ran to me, like a child seeing their parent after a long day at daycare. "KELSEY!" He picked me up, and kissed me. I was shot dirty looks by many teenage girls, who were filling the crowd. I kissed him back, smiling. "Hello, love." He kissed me three more times before letting me back to my feet. "Jager bomb to start the evening?" He asked. I smiled, he already knew my habits, "Yes, please!" We took our drinks, "Sit, relax, have a listen, won't ya?" He kissed me, gently, then walked to the stool where he played.

"Hey, guys, I'm Ed Sheeran. I'm going to play some songs for you, is that alright?" The crowd screamed with excitement. He put his all into performing. "So, I've been pretty inspired the past few days, and I wrote a new song. It's a bit different than I'm used to. This song's called sing." I listened to the lyrics, and smiled. It was a song about me. My heart fluttered. "Thank you all for coming out, you can stick around, enjoy a few pints! I'll see ya soon!" He walked around for a few, took some photos, but you could tell he was anxious to get back to me.

He came to me, picked me up, and sat me on his lap. He secured my with his arms and kissed my neck. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" He wisphered. He led me by the hand out of the pub, we walk to his flat.


	3. Chapter 3

We were both a bit drunk from the gig. When he was drunk he turned from a sweet, innocent, ginger boy to a sultry, bedroom eyed man. He was too sexy to even put into words. He had me against the wall, next to the door of his flat. He kissed me hard. Then he stumbled with his keys to open the door. I was dizzy from the alcohol, in a trance from his kisses. After a minute, he got the door unlocked, and took my hand. He led me in the doorway, he threw his keys onto the table by the door, shutting it behind us. He held my face in his hands, kissing me, gently and passionately. Our bodies were pressed up against each other, the heat rising. My breathing was rapid, yet spaced. I wanted him...all of him, but I knew it wasn't time yet.

"Babe, wait..." I whispered, going with my better judgement. "What's wrong?" he asked, in a quiet, concerned voice. "Not yet, I'm not that kind of girl," I explained. He kissed me lightly, my face still in his hands, "okay, love. We will watch a film, yeah?" I smiled, "Yeah." He kissed me, then picked me up, my legs around his waist. He sat us on the couch, and turned on the TV. We decided to watch the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, instead of a movie. I was still draped in his lap, he would every few moments place a soft kiss on my neck, leaving electricity going through my body and a smile spread across my face.

His phone was in his pocket, it vibrated which made me jump. He checked his message and laughed, "Murray said you might want to stay here for the night." We both knew what that meant. "Would you mind?" I asked. He gave me a boy-ish grin, "SLUMBER PARTY!" He exclaimed, laughing. I kissed him. He was literal perfection. I didn't want to leave, I never wanted to leave. We watched a few episodes of fresh prince, then got a bit bored. "What do you want to do?" He asked, like a child, bored on a summer day. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" I replied, just as immaturely. His face lit up, "I have an idea, I'll beat you to my room!" I knew it wouldn't be anything inappropriate, since I already told him I wasn't ready, which I was now second guessing.

We both leaped from the couch, his flat booming with our laughter. I beat him, and jumped into his bed, him following a second behind. He jumped, rolling me on top of him. I stradled his waist, kissing him gently, his hands on my thighs. He sat up, moving his hands to my face. He kissed me, "Okay, now why we're really in here..." He placed me on the bed and got up. He walked to his closet and took out a giant tote of legos. "Oh. My. God." I said, excitedly. I jumped off the bed, and sat on the floor next to Ed, and the beautiful tote.

We dug right in and started creating master pieces out of the tiny, colorful blocks. I built him a heart with his name in the center. He smiled, "I'll keep it this way forever." He placed it on the stand next to his TV, where he would always see it. When he sat down, I got up and sat in his lap, my legs around his stomach, my arms around his neck. I kissed him, hard. He put his hands on my back, and kissed me back lightly. "I'm going to miss you so much..." He whispered. "I know, I am to," I replied quietly.

He stood up, and brought us to his bed. We laid down, our bodies still intertwined. "Kelsey, are you falling?" He asked, reminding me of the lyrics in his new song. I was hesitant but whispered the three little word anyways, "yes." He kissed me softly. "Don't go," two simple words that make my heart skip. "I have to, we already have tickets and plans. Maybe I'll come back. Maybe we'll meet again," I explained. "But what if we don't?" He asked. "Then it was just a few days of fun. Everything that is meant to be will work out perfectly," I replied, quietly.

He gathered me in his arms, holding me tighter than ever before. He kissed my forehead so lightly, it was like a feather brushing across it. He played with my hair until we fell asleep. We awoke the next morning, in the same position. We were cuddled close, wrapped up in the sheets.

"Breakfast, on me?" He asked, as he saw me open my eyes. "Can we stay in?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me, "of course." He got out of bed and decided to make us some pancakes. We ate, and by the time we were finished it was noon. My train left at 230. "I better go," I said, sadly. His face went from cheery to miserable in two seconds. "I'll walk you," he replied. I gathered my things from his flat, looking around one last time. I didn't want to leave. There was an itching in my soul to stay, to stay with him forever.

We got to my hotel and the depart was sorrowful. "Text me. Don't forget about me, I miss you already," he said, sadness making his voice shake. "I won't forget...I'll never forget." He wrapped me in a tight hug, and kissed me. Leaving me completely breathless. "Until we meet again," he whispered. I tried to forced a smile, but couldn't, "until we meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

We packed our things, and headed to our train. Neither of us were excited for the next part of this adventure. We both desperately wanted to stay in London. We found an unexpected love for the place...or the people rather. It was a long ride to Ireland, and my iPod died half way through. I was stuck listening to the radio that was playing. A familiar voice started singing to me...it was Ed. My stomach was swarmed with butterflies. As if I didn't miss him enough. I decided to shoot him a text.

_Me: You're playing on the train, miss you so much already..._

_Ed: I miss you too... :( Come back._

_Me: We'll see where life takes us, love._

I wanted life to take me back, back into his arms. Back to his bed. I wanted to feel his kissing, sending a shiver down my spine. I wanted to taste his lips. I wanted to breathe in his musky scent.

...

We spent the first four days in Ireland doing our sightseeing. I would look at the door of every pub, waiting for him to walk in. He never did. On our last night in Ireland, we decided to try a different pub. I hadn't talked to Ed since we had arrived. He didn't even know we were still here so I know this was a pure moment of serendipity. I walked into the pub to see this tall, beautiful, ginger man on stage with his guitar. When he first saw me, he double taked. I could tell by the look in his piercing blue eyes, that he wanted to run to me. However, he couldn't since he was mid set. He sort of rushed through the rest of his song. Before I knew it, he was picking me up, a grin plastered across his face. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. "Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly, right?" He whispered, between kisses. I smiled. "I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much," he continued. After about five minutes, he finally put me down.

We made our way to the bar, where we had a Jager bomb to start our nights. Murray had been with him, since they always travel together. Him and Jade were off together already, probably back in our hotel room. Sure enough, Ed received a text, "Kels, don't go back to your room, it might be a wee bit awkward." I laughed and kissed him, "Did you know I was here?" He shook his head, "I had no idea. I thought for sure you would have moved on to another city by now." I smiled, "Tonight's our last night here. How long will you be here for?" I asked. He thought for a moment, "Tonight's our last night too. We have a show in France tomorrow night, then back to London." I shook my head in disbelief, "No way! France is our next stop. Then we weren't sure where we were going, but I think we do now." He smiled, big, "Are you coming back to London?!" He was so excited. "I'm thinking so, I can't say goodbye again," I said kissing him.

Something was struck in him during that kiss. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked. It was like deja vu of my last night in London. "Sure," I said with a smile.

...

We got back to his hotel room, and he took off his shoes then shut the door behind him. He switched on the TV, then laid in the bed. He patted next to him, insinuating for me to join. I smiled, and slid off my heels. I was sick of the dress I was wearing, so I decided to un-do the zipper, and slide it off, revealing my black lace bra and underwear set. Ed glanced up, tried not to stare and swallowed hard. I made my way to the bed, crawling in next to him. He tried to focus on the TV but couldn't. I teased him with little kisses on any part of his body that was exposed. I was ready, I longed for his touch. I needed to feel him on me.

I kissed his lips lightly, slightly pull at his bottom lip with my teeth. "This isn't fair..." He whispered. I smirked at him, then stradled his lap. He rested his hands on my exposed thighs. I kissed him, hard. He started trailing his soft lips down my jaw line, onto my neck, then collar bone. He looked up at me, looking for approval before moving to my breasts. He lightly kissed them, causing me to let out a little moan. I could feel him growing beneath me. I pulled his shirt over his head, then started searching for his belt buckle. He shed him pants, leaving him in only his boxers. "Are you sure?" He asked, before we went any further. I nodded, "I need you." He unclasped my bra, and started kissing along my breasts lightly. He moved down my stomach, tugging at my waist band with his teeth. He laid me flat on my back, and removed my underwear. I had never wanted someone this bad in all my life.

He kissed my hipbones, passionately. He then kissed between my lips, causing me to moan and say his name. He then slid off his boxers and on a condom. He adjusted himself and slid in me, causing me to gasp loudly. We made love slowly, passionately. Our hips thrusting together, to a rhythm. As we were making love, he asked, "make me a promise?" My face fell into his chest, "anything." I wasn't sure if I said this just because I was in the moment, or if I would really do anything for him. "Don't leave me again. Stay with me, always," he whispered. As he said this, we both hit out climax, making me scream. "Always," I replied. He kissed me hard, then was about to remove himself from me. "No...stay," I whispered. I liked the feeling, it was like my missing puzzle piece. I was comfortable for once. We laid like that, tangled up in eachother for an hour, until I had to pee. I got up, went to the bathroom, then slide one of Ed's flannels over my body. He smiled, "You are so beautiful."

I laid back down next to him, and kissed him. I was so incredibly happy and lucky. Lucky to be a part of such an amazing human being.

...

We decided to continue our journey together, and road with the boys to France. We explored for the day, until the show. We kissed under the eiffel tour, and I swear in that moment I fell in love with a red-headed boy from Sullfolk. "I am so lucky," he said, kissing me under the stars. I smiled, "I'm the lucky one." We walked hand-in-hand to the venue, where he played his heart out. By now, I knew almost all the lyrics to the songs he was playing. They were forever ringing in my head.

I couldn't wait to arrive back in London and spend hours in his flat or at the pub. Soaking in him, all his quirks and edges. We were back in London before I knew it, and I couldn't be happier. He spent hours working on his music, while I watched TV, but I didn't mind. His presence was everything. Jade spent her days tangled up in Murray. We would both occasionally break free for some tea.

"When do you go back to the states?" Ed asked, one night over dinner. I frowned, "I don't want to think about that baby." He smiled, "I'm only asking because I have to finish my album, I plan on finishing it in the states where my label is." I hadn't even known he was signed...was I oblivious? "Oh...I have to be back at the end of August," I said. It was already the middle of July. He kissed me, "Okay, love."


	5. Chapter 5

Our last month in London went by quickly. However, it wasn't the end. Ed decided to come stay with me in America while he finished his album. He put all his effort into his work. He was constantly writing, singing, and planning. He had a planned a world wide tour. He had went number 1 with his single the A team, which was the single he had just released when we first met. He traveled around the states, visiting almost every single one of the them doing press and small shows. I hardly saw him, but it was a pleasure to be by his side. I decided to double up this semester, to graduate early. He wanted me to tour with him. He started touring in April, which worked perfectly. I would graduate from college, then be able to travel with him.

Life by his side was amazing. It was complicated and chaotic, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I had never loved anyone like I loved him. It only took us about 3 months to say those three little words, but I didn't regret it one bit. I loved him, I loved him with all my heart and soul and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

...

That few months flew by. I graduated in January. As soon as the diploma hit my hand, we were off. We started non-stop traveling. His album dropped in February, so we did a lot to promote it. However, our relationship never budged. We grew closer, so in love. Before we knew it, it was time for tour to start. We often found ourselves having quickies in the dressing rooms, between sets. Making memories, and laughing with eachother. He started getting tattoos for every city we visited. It was amazing, our life was amazing.

...

One night before we went on, Ed was acting weird. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. He smiled, "Nothing love, don't worry." I trusted him, because I knew I had to but it wasn't convincing. We had been touring for a year now, we had been together for a year and a half. Before he went on stage he kissed me, "I love you." I smiled, "I love you too." He ran onto the stage and started playing. The crowds kept getting larger and larger. He was truly becoming a star. I always knew he would. It was nearing the end of the set, and I was dragged to the side of the stage by Murray and Stuart.

"So guys, I have a new song for ya. It's a quiet one, so please shhhh. I've been inspired recently, and this is what I've come up with. This is called thinking out loud, have a listen, won't ya?" He then started belting out a song that brought me to tears. I saw him glance in my direction, a smile sweeping his face. I knew they pulled me to stage now, to hear this song he wrote me for the first time. I smiled and mouthed "I love you." Ed mouthed it back at me. After that song, the show was over and I had a sweaty boy running to hug me. He basically tackled me, picked me up and threw me against the wall. He kissed me, until I was left breathless. "I love you...so much," he said between kisses. I smiled, "I love you too, baby. Always." "You promise?" He asked, putting me down. I smiled, "I promise." Then he lowered himself to one knee. "Then will you promise to be my wife? Will you marry me?" A tear rolled down my face, and I smiled, "Yes!" He stood up and slid the beautiful ring over my finger, and kissed me.

He then tweeted a picture of us, showing off my ring, "I couldn't handle another day without making you mine forever. I love you." Messages started pouring in from thousands of disappointed teenage girls. We knew from the moment he walked into the pub that night, that it was the end of life as we knew it. It was meant to be. Everything else was history. I was in love with my best friend. He always said he wouldn't marry until his career slowed down, but we got married in the middle of it.

We got married a year and a half after he proposed, in London. Our wedding was simple, and beautiful. We vowed to love each other, to never give up, because we have a perfect, once in a life time love. We spent the next four years touring, non-stop. He put out another two albums. His fan base grew larger and larger. He was content.

We decided to take some time off of touring, and start a family. Within the next three years, I watched my perfect man father our three perfect children. Ronan, Cayden, and Kenleigh. He was an amazing father and husband. Since he wasn't touring, he put out more music. He was always in the studio, which we now had inside our home. He would play odds and ends gigs whenever we had time. We found love in a little pub, and the rest was history.


End file.
